Moments -Ziam Fanfic-
by Fernanda97
Summary: Traducción de una historia originalmente subida por districttribute Una historia de Ziam basada en "Moments" por One Direction. Despues de que "el verdadero significado" de la canción explotara por todo Tumblr, decidí escribir una pequeña historia Advertencia: muerte de un personaje y suicidio...obviamente. Esto es básicamente la nota de suicidio de Zayn para los chicos


Nota de traductor:

Bueno, he de decir que esta es una historia de Ziam.

No es mía, sólo la traduje de districttribute

Se me hizo muy linda la historia, y me encanto.

En fin, aquí esta. Y si ven algún error, déjenme saber (:

* * *

Nota del autor:

Mi primer historia basada en Moments. Después de que "el verdadero significado" explotara por todo Tumblr, decidí escribir una pequeña historia. Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje y suicidio...obviamente. Todo es desde el punto de vista de Zayn (Zayn POV). Esto es básicamente la nota de suicidio para los chicos. Por favor lean :)

Queridos chicos,

_"If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time"_

Liam esta muerto. Mi hermoso, hermoso Liam esta muerto. Cuando el Doctor nos dijo que el tumor cerebral se había encontrado hace unos meses, me sentí romper. Por qué Liam no nos dijo? Él era el líder del grupo. Por qué no me contó? Pensé que los novios debían de compartirlo todo el uno con el otro. Mañana hubiera sido nuestro aniversario de 8 meses juntos, como pudo haber dejado fuera el hecho de que tenía un estúpido tumor cerebral?

_"Shut the door, turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this even though I try"_

Lamento que me he vuelto distante con ustedes, desde que volvimos del hospital. Pero es solo que extraño recostarme al lado de Liam, jugar con sus rizos. Escucharlo cantarme hasta dormirme con su coz angelical cuando yo tenia un terror nocturno.

_"Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_But it makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgement is clouded_

_Like tonight's sky"_

Ahora, lloro hasta dormir cada noche. Ya no como. No puedo. Estoy demasiado deprimido para continuar con One Direction. Para continuar con la vida. La unica cosa que me hacia sentir vivo en este mundo era Liam. Y ahora se ha ido. La luz en mi mundo ha sido reemplazada con oscuridad. Lo siento tanto, chicos. Esto no es culpa de ustedes. Y es por eso que me voy a encontrar a mi mismo, observando por encima del tejado en el hotel en el que nos estamos quedando. La vida no vale la pena si no puedo vivirla con Liam.

**Hace un mes.**

_"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!" Harry canto la última nota de la última canción de nuestro concierto. Salimos del escenario, miles de chicas gritando nuestros nombres. Habia sido una noche emocionante, pero no podia dejar de sentirme preocupado por mi novio, Liam. Parecía más pálido de lo normal. Sus hermosos ojos cafés no tenían el brillo que normalmente tenían._

_"Li, estas bien, amigo? Pareces un poco enfermo"_

_"Si amigo. No pareces tú mismo," exclamó Louis, obvia preocupación grabada en su rostro_

_"Sólo un dolor de cabeza, tomaré algo de Advil cuando lleguemos a casa."_

_Como saben ustedes, chicos, ahí es cuando sus dolores de cabeza comenzaron. Tendría uno cada día, pero no pensé en ello. Todo es mi culpa, chicos._

_**Hace dos semanas**_

_Era el final de otro gran concierto. Pero la noche estaba apunto de empeorar. Vi como Liam cayó de las escaleras que conducían a nuestros vestuarios. Su nariz sangrando y no podía dejar de temblar._

_"LIAM!" Grite con todo el aire de mis pulmones_

_"Alguien consiga ayuda!" Gritó Niall_

_Habia visto esta escena antes, en una pelicula. El personaje principal estaba teniendo un ataque...Liam estaba teniendo un ataque!_

_Louis había llamado a una ambulancia y ellos estaban por llegar. Intente correr hacia el cuerpo tembloroso de Liam, pero alguien me detuvo. "Harry, sueltame!" Gemí, sollozos atormentando mi cuerpo_

_"Los paramédicos ya están por llegar, tienes que darle un poco de espacio a Liam." Harry dijo ahogado_

_"LIAM! NECESITO VER A LIAM! HARRY, SUELTAME!" Grite con todo el aire de mis pulmones. Me safé de los brazos del chico de pelo rizado y corri hacia donde los paramedicos estaban levantando a mi Liam en una camilla. El parecía desecho. La ultima cosa que pude escuchar fueron sirenas y personas gritando mi nombre. Y entonces todo se torno oscuro._

_**3 horas después**_

_Desperté para encontrar a Harry, Niall, y Louis observándome, lagrimas en los ojos de ellos. "Donde esta Li?" Pregunté, la preocupación y desesperación sobre mi._

_"Los doctores no fueron capaces de remover suficiente del tumor." Harry exclamo, sollozos agitando su cuerpo_

_"Que estas diciendo?" Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar y no podía ver claramente_

_"Zayn, a Liam no le queda mucho tiempo,"respondió Louis acercándose para darme un abrazo rompe huesos. Sollocé en el hombro de Louis y Niall y Harry se abrazaron el uno al otro, lagrimas cruzando por sus rostros. "Puedes verlo, ahora. Esta en la habitación 212."_

_Me apresure al cuarto de Liam, justo para ser bienvenido con la vista mas terrible que nunca habia visto. Liam parecía tan pálido y frágil. Tenia tubos saliendo de su nariz y el no tan constante palpitar de su corazon se escuchaba desde el monitor encima de la cama de hospital. "Liam." Susurré, mis rodillas temblando_

_"Hola, lindo," Liam susurró de vuelta, su voz ronca cortando el silencio que yo había creado_

_"Heart beats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face"_

_Camine lo mejor que pude hacia la cama de Liam sentandome en el borde de ella. tome su mano y la acaricie, tomandola con fuerza. Me incline para besar su frente. "Voy aextrañar esto" exclamo Liam con lagrimas en su rostro_

_Bese sus mejillas, su barbilla, y finalmente sus labios. "No digas eso."_

_"Zayn, voy a morir. Tengo miedo."_

_No pude aguantar más. "No puedes morir!" Gemí, acariciando su pálida mejilla. "Te amo. Eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado. Ibamos a crecer juntos, Li. No puedo vivir sin ti. Moriré sin ti. Te amo demasiado, no tienes ni idea"_

_"Your life, Your voice, Your reason to be_

_My love, my heart is Breathing for this_

_Moment in time, I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today"_

_"Mantente fuerte Zayn, dile a los demas que los quiero. Tendrás que ser Daddy Direction de ahora en adelante. Te amo Zayn. Nunca me olvides" esas fueron las últimas palabras de Liam. El monitor mostro el palpitar del corazón convertirse en una linea recta, y senti el agarre de Liam aflojarse. Los Doctores entraron a la habitación, empujandome fuera_

_Grite el nombre de Liam una y otra vez, y nadie me escucho. Yo era una sombra de mi mismo, atrapado en un cuarto aprueba de sonido. Ellos intentaron revivir su cuerpo, pero no sirvió de nada. El se había ido. "Hora del fallecimiento, 9:43 P.M, enero 25, 2012." Esa oración me aplasto, caí al piso, sollozos rompiendo mi cuerpo por la mitad. Harry, Louis, y Niall se reunieron alrededor de mi, levantandome del piso. Liam se habia ido. El...el estaba muerto._

**Día presente, continuación de la nota**

_"Flashes lights in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

_There's a numb in my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes_

_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all"_

Ya no tengo nada por que vivir. Extraño demasiado a Liam. No puedo ser Zayn sin el. Aún así, encontré la solución a este problema. Finalmente puedo estar con Liam. Finalmente puedo ser feliz. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es saltar. De nuevo, esto no es su culpa. Continuen One Direction, hagan orgullosos a todos. Por favor, entierrenme al lado de Liam; nos haría a ambos muy felices. Los quiero, chicos. Pero es tiempo de irme.

-Zayn

**ZAYN P.O.V**

Deje mi nota, encima de mi comoda, donde los chicos la econtrarian. Subi el poco tramo de escaleras que me llevarian a la parte superior del hotel. Me acerque a mi felicidad. Me incline sobre el borde del edificio. Nadie podría detenerme. "Adiós," Suspire al mundo. Y entonces salté. Mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos. Todos los juegos que jugué en la calle como niño, bailando con Liam en nuestra primera cita... Todo ello se repite en mi mente en unos segundos. Y entonces vi el rostro de Liam . Estaba callendo. Callendo hacia el fin. Y sentí lo que no había sentido desde que Liam se fue, felicidad pura y absoluta. Si no puedes vivir sin aquel que se ha ido, vete tu también.

* * *

Nos vemos en otra historia (':


End file.
